brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
4708 Hogwarts Express
|Ages = 8-12 |Released = 2001 |Theme = Harry Potter }} 4708 Hogwarts Express is a 399 piece Harry Potter set released in 2001. It is the first set of the Hogwarts Express train made, and contains a model of the express itself, Platform 9¾, as well as three minifigures: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and . While the Hogwarts Express is featured in also every one of the books and most movies, this particular representation of the train is based on its appearance in the first installment of the franchise, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Description Platform 9¾ Platform 9¾ is covered by a roof and features a portion of a wall, which contains a revolvable wall segment to recreate the scene where Harry passes through the wall to enter the secret platform. This revolvable segment has a sticker with a ticket machine on one side. There is also a dustbin with a broom, a lamp, and a signpost with the number "9¾" on it. Other items found on the platform comprise a baggage cart with suitcases, a hand truck and a luggage tray with a book. The Hogwarts Express The Hogwarts Express consists of a steam locomotive and a single rail coach. The locomotive's boiler segment is hollow and can be accessed by flipping up its top. Inside is a treasure chest with keys and a mechanism with a spring that is connected to a lever in the cab. When the lever is pushed upwards, the spring is released and an arm pushes out the chest of luggage. The rail coach has enough space for all three minifigures to sit inside, but features only little actual furnishing besides some bricks. The top part with the roof and the window rows can be detached to access the interior. Minifigures The three included minifigures represent Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Hermione wears her pre-sorting school uniform while Ron and Harry wear casual clothing. The set also includes Hedwig, Scabbers, a spider, and Trevor. Notes * Trevor, in this set, is green, but in the movie and 4841 Hogwarts Express, is brown. The brown frog in the latter set can also represent a chocolate frog. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included |img2=Blue_ron.png |txt2=Ron Weasley |img3=General_robes_hermoine.png |txt3=Hermione Granger }} Similarities with other sets The locomotive and the coach have the exact same design as the ones in the sets 4758 Hogwarts Express and 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express. The coaches are completely identical while the locomotives have some small internal differences. The locomotive in this set features the chest mechanism that was not included elsewhere and the roof of the boiler consisted of hinged panels and could be flipped open completely. The boiler sections of the locomotives from the other two sets had their (black) front roof completely closed while the cover of the aft (red) segment could be detached. Otherwise their outer appearance was identical. 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express also featured an additional tender and wheels to fit the track included in the set. Gallery 4708-1.jpg 4708 Glorified.jpg lego7.jpg 4708clear.jpg See also * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 4841 Hogwarts Express * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express * 40028 Mini Hogwarts Express * 75955 The Hogwarts Express External links Category:Harry Potter Category:4000 sets Category:2001 sets Category:Trains